This invention relates to an ice making machine and more particularly to an improved under the counter ice making machine.
Undercounter ice makers are known, such as the "Under the Counter Ice Making Machine" shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,466 issued Nov. 17, 1987. In this machine, an evaporator for making ice is mounted on a rear wall extending upwardly from a bottom compartment and a one-piece freezer compartment is sealed against the rear wall and removed in a sliding movement whereby to gain access to the refrigeration system, water system and control system components. In order to remove the freezer compartment screws must be removed from the top panel of the unit. These screws are not accessible in some installations. While this machine is nonetheless believed to adequately perform its ice making function, there is always a need for improvement in the total user friendliness of such apparatus.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved under the counter machine free of the above-mentioned drawbacks for making an ice product, such as cubed or flaked ice.